


I Will Follow

by Devilc



Category: Friday Night Lights
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, Porn Battle, dirty quad porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-06
Updated: 2010-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-07 02:10:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/60268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devilc/pseuds/Devilc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim and Jason and a little slice of Texas Forever</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Follow

**Author's Note:**

> Squeaked out for [Porn Battle 9](http://oxoniensis.dreamwidth.org/25077.html). Prompt -- _Jason/Tim, "Texas forever", shove, summer, follow, rain, sprawl, heat, thaw_

"It's going to rain soon," the small, detached part of Jason's brain that's still devoted to rational thought announces about two seconds after Tim pounces him, hauls him out of his chair to sprawl on the grass, shoves him back down, and kisses him soundly when he tries to push himself up.

Ah, summer, when the afternoon heat causes the thunderheads to bloom and the sky is that crystal blue ... and Tim Riggins gets ideas about frolicking on the grass out back.

As soon as he figures out that Tim's shoved his pants down and followed the treasure trail south, Jason pushes himself up as much as possible and his breath catches in his throat and he shudders at the sight of Tim's hand wrapped around his dick, of Tim licking at the head like it's an ice cream cone. The sight of _that_ quickly makes everything come to life and Tim's no longer dealing with "soft serve."

The heat in Tim's eyes alone would thaw a glacier's worth of ice as he pauses -- after taking a big tongue-swirling lick -- and grins impishly up at Jason, who rasps back, "You'd better finish what you've started."

And Tim does, putting on an _obscene_ show of taking Jason deep, and sluuurrrping his way back up Jason's shaft, and making damn near about as much noise as Jason -- like he's the one getting an expert blow job -- not giving it. It's so good that Jason half can't wait to kiss him when it's over, tongue-fuck his mouth back, maybe even taste himself there, too, if he shoots.

He knows he's come when the endorphin rush slams into him and his arms turn to jello and he's back to sprawling on the ground, looking up at the summer sky and the rain clouds building on the horizon as the aftershocks rock him.

Tim wrestles with the fly of his own jeans, and Jason's eager, hands already tingling in anticipation, as Tim climbs back up, takes Jason's hand in his, spits what he's been keeping in his mouth into Jason's fist then carefully wraps it around himself as he lines himself up, flinging a leg over Jason's hips and Jason sighs in time with him as he begins the first stroke. He reaches up with his other hand and pulls Tim's mouth to his, kissing hard and hungry, fucking back with his tongue and lips, thrusting hard -- the only way he can -- as Tim shivers and shakes against him and throbs in his hand, and, with a low, choked, "Oh, Jasonnn," comes in hot soaking spurts.

(And sags against him, panting, and it's almost too much, but Jason's glad to have the weight and heat for a little while.)

And finally, carefully, Tim rolls off and zips and buttons, and lies sprawled next to Jason, gazing up at the sky.

Jason wipes his come sticky hand on the grass -- not that it does much except make grass to stick to it -- turns his head, smiles at Tim and asks, "Texas forever?"

Tim shoots him an equally loopy grin and confirms it: "Texas forever."


End file.
